A Dark Knight: Let Them Eat Pie
|next = }} "A Dark Knight: Let Them Eat Pie" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Gotham. It aired on November 16, 2017. Synopsis Professor Pyg continues to torment Gotham city, involving Jim Gordon whenever possible. Sofia and Penguin get ready for a fundraiser for the Falcone Home and School for Orphans, and things don't go as planned when Professor Pyg shows up as the chef. Meanwhile, Bruce's partying gets in the way of his relationship with Alfred.[https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/10/gotham-episode-409-let-them-eat-pie.html Gotham - Episode 4.09 - Let Them Eat Pie - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Professor Pyg serves food to homeless people and takes 6 of them to a dining hall where he serves them poisoned food. He then begins removing parts of their bodies. Meanwhile, James Gordon arrives just as Harvey Bullock is leaving the Captain's office. Sofia Falcone prepares for a fundraising event when she is visited by Oswald Cobblepot, who is angry at Gordon being promoted as GCPD Captain and sets to find the person who authorized it as the Mayor is currently missing. Gordon continues receiving threats from Pyg, who has now pitched a tent with two corpses being eaten by pigs outside the GCPD. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne is confronted by Alfred Pennyworth for his recent misbehavior and is reminded of their yearly tradition of going to the top of a hill. Lucius Fox tells Gordon that the corpses were filled with materials that produce paper so he and Detective Harper set to investigate a closed paper mill. However, they are ambushed by Pyg, who snatches Harper and takes her hostage before escaping with her. He later shows up at Sofia's fundraising event as a chef, preparing meat pies made of homeless people. In the hill, Alfred tells Bruce the story of how he met Thomas Wayne and how he saved his life. Bruce distracts Alfred, takes the keys and flees in the car. Gordon arrives at the fundraising event and investigates the kitchen, but is knocked out from behind by Pyg. He awakens tied up and gagged locked up in the pantry, and Pyg is planning on baking him into a meat pie. Meanwhile, Pyg serves Gotham's Elite, including Sofia and Cobblepot the people pies. When Sofia questions him, he stabs her in the hand. He explains that everyone will eat the pies that are made of homeless people or he will kill Martin. When one of them dismisses Martin for being an orphan, Cobblepot kills him. Meanwhile, Gordon is shown struggling in the pantry trying to break free but he cannot escape. However, to his surprise, Harper opens the door and comes inside. She unties him, and reveals that she outsmarted Pyg and escaped before he could tie her up. Meanwhile, Pyg then forces everyone to eat the pies until Gordon and Harper arrive and fight with Pyg on the table, eventually stabbing Pyg in the arm and defeating him. Pyg is later sent to Arkham Asylum and Gordon gets praise from the media. In the aftermath, Cobblepot decides to abandon the licenses but tells Sofia that Gordon can't continue being Captain. In Wayne Manor, Bruce has hosted a party with friends when Alfred shows up. After everyone leaves, Alfred confronts Bruce for his actions. Bruce explains that nothing has changed since Ra's al Ghul death, despite having avenged his parents' death. He then tells Alfred to just be his butler, not his father. That night, Gordon visits Sofia and after a talk, Sofia kisses him. Martin later shows this information to Cobblepot. Tearful, he states she will pay. Trivia *The title is a play on the Marie Antoinette line "Let them eat cake." *Oswald Cobblepot and Professor Pyg meet each other. References Category:Season 4 Category:Professor Pyg Arc Category:Mob Arc